Tender Reunion
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Despite finally being granted a body of his own and reuniting with his friends while making some new ones, Roxas isn't entirely happy. There is something missing from his life preventing him from feeling whole. Things change, however, when the Gummi Ship lands on Destiny Islands with a very special passenger onboard... Warning! Contains spoilers for Kingdom Hearts III!


**Hey, guys! Here's a new Kingdom Hearts story I wrote. It's inspired by the ending of Kingdom Hearts III. Had this island on my mind for some time, only now forced myself to write it out. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

Roxas sighed softly. He was feeling far from happy - even though he knew she shouldn't be. It made him look ungrateful when he had been given so much he had longed for, as well as more.

The dirty blond-haired boy's eyes wandered around at his surroundings. The sounds of his friends filled the salty, evening air as they played happily on the beach of Destiny Islands. Xion was showing Lea and Isa some seashells she had gathered at the shore while Ventus, Aqua and Terra were throwing a frisbee to each other. Hayner, Pence and Olette were racing one another across the sand. They were just passing under the wooden bridge that led out to the Paopu Fruit tree where Kairi was sat by herself, alone in deep thoughts.

Roxas furrowed his brow as he gazed around at the others. How badly he had missed getting to experience hanging out with his friends for such a long time. It had been such a long time since he had enjoyed independence and the company of others to play and laugh with. Only recently had he gained it back since his heart had been placed into a replica body. Finally he could move around and do whatever he wanted. He could be with his old friends again and had made some new ones.

He was no longer trapped on the inside Sora's body. He had been granted complete freedom. He was his own person at last.

So why didn't he feel happy?

Roxas peered gloomily around the beach before closing his sad eyes heavily. As wonderful as it was to see the faces of his friends, hear their voices and share the beauty of the beach with them, there was one thing he was intensely missing. No matter how hard the creators of his replica body had worked, he couldn't feel complete at all without what was on his mind.

"I miss you..."

The words escaped from his mouth softly - in contrast to the next sound which filled the air.

It was the loud noise of turbines, coming from nearby where something landed with a thump.

Roxas' ears perked up. He opened his eyes and turned towards the source of the sound, staring with surprise at what it was.

The Gummi Ship had landed right next to him on the sand. It had just returned from an important voyage tasked to the one who had been flying it. Its engines continued to run for a little longer before being shut down. The whirring sound eventually died away, allowing the sounds of the sea to be heard once again.

Staring at the ship which his friends traveled to different worlds onboard, Roxas heard footsteps coming from inside it. He quickly forced a smile. The blond did not the person on board who had just returned from his classified mission to realise he was feeling unhappy.

The door to the ship opened, and there stood a certain young silver-haired figure, who smiled when he saw the boy nearby.

"Hi, Roxas!"

"Hey, Riku..." Roxas said softly, trying and failing to hide his low mood. "Did you get your mission done?"

"I sure did." Riku remained stood fixed to the spot inside the Gummi Ship, as if there was something he was trying to conceal from the boy he was grinning towards. "What you doing over here all by yourself! I thought surely you'd want to go play with the others!"

"I don't feel like company right now..."

"Oh?" The seventeen-year old raised an eyebrow, trying to look surprised by what his long-lost friend had stated. "And why is that?"

"Just got something on my mind at the moment..." Roxas averted his gaze towards the sea to avoid eye-contact with Riku. "I don't mean to be unsocial, Riku. I just wanna be by myself for a while..."

"I see..." A coy smirk found its way onto the muscular boy's face as he stepped off the Gummi Ship - and away from what he was standing in front of. "Then I take it you don't wanna spend time with who I've brought here..."

"Who you've brought here?" Roxas opened his eyes, realising that Riku had company with him on board the Gummi Ship, which he turned towards to find out who it was. "Who have you brou-"

His voice cut off, his jaw falling open as his blue eyes widened with extreme disbelief.

There, stepping through the doorway of the Gummi Ship to stand in the sand, was a short, young girl around his age. She was dressed in a pure white minidress with a pair of blue sandals. The gentle sea air blew softly at her honey blonde hair. She was gazing Roxas with twinkling ocean blue eyes, a sweet smile on her beautiful face.

"Hello, Roxas..."

"_NAMINÉ_!"

Before he could control himself, Roxas charged straight towards the girl. He could not keep himself away from the person he had missed more than anyone. As soon as he reached her, he threw his arms tightly around her. He held her against him in a tight embrace, his eyes leaking with happy tears.

Naminé's own eyes had widened. She had not expected such a welcome from the boy who had throne himself onto her. Her smile brightened as she hugged him back, unable to prevent herself from silently crying with happiness. Never had she thought she would be so close to him ever again. She had thought she would always be sealed inside Kairi's heart. Now that she been freed and granted a replica body of her own, she had finally found her away back to the special boy she had once watched over - and developed a special bond with.

"It's nice to see you again..." she whispered softly.

"And it's wonderful to see you, Naminé!" Roxas pulled back to face her, making no effort to hide his tears that expressed how happy he was. "I've missed you so much!"

Naminé's pale face filled with surprise over what her precious friend had said about her, for she had never expected anyone to miss her. "You have?"

"Of course I have! It's been so long since I last saw you! I've been dying to see-"

Roxas paused, realising everything he was telling the girl he treasured was being over heard. He turned towards Riku, who was grinning widely over what he was witnessing. Not wanting an audience to hear what he had to tell her, he took Naminé's hand in his, leading her towards the wooden pier.

"We're gonna have a little privacy," Roxas told Riku as he escorted the girl away. "If you don't mind, Riku..."

"Not at all!" Riku chuckled as he folded his arms, watching his friends heading off together to be alone. "Go for it, Roxas..."

* * *

"I forgot how beautiful it is here on these islands..."

Namine inhaled deeply to get a taste of the sea air. She was watching in awe as the sun sunk over the horizon, painting the cloudless sky a deep shade of ocean which was reflected in the ocean. She swung her legs gently above the water below her. She was feeling very comfortable sat on the edge of the wooden dock - especially with the one at her side.

"Naminé..."

The girl turned to face the one who's softly said her name - and her eyes shone at the sight of him. He was exactly the same as when she had last cast a look of amazement upon him; from his messy blond hair and deep blue eyes - right down to that warm, kind smile.

"Yes, Roxas?"

"I really mean it you know..." Roxas slid his arm around the petite girl's shoulders, holding her close to him. "I abseloutly missed you..."

Naminé felt her cheeks turning pink over Roxas' words about her. She gazed up at him shyly for a moment - then suddenly turned away to look down.

"I missed you too, Roxas - but why would you miss me?"

"What d'you mean?" The boy asked, puzzled. "Why d'you ask that?"

"I'm not somebody worth missing, Roxas. I'm completely useless..."

"_WHAT?!_" Roxas exploded, staggered at what his treasured friend had claimed about herself as he shook his head wildly. "That's not true about you! Not in the slightest!"

"Yes it is, Roxas..." Naminé closed her eyes. "I don't see why anyone went through all the trouble of creating a new body for me. I mean abseloutly nothing..."

"You're wrong, Naminé!" Roxas took hold of her shoulders to turn her gently towards him. "You mean everything to me!"

Naminé opened her eyes, gazing up at the boy in disbelief.

"You don't know how much I've longed to see you again! It was you who helped me find myself and accept who and what I am! Being a Nobody never stopped me feeling the happiest I ever felt around you - and no matter how much I was granted through getting a heart and body, I could never go back to feeling whole - until I finally saw you just now!"

Naminé stares in amazement up at the boy she cared about. It was surreal for her to hear she made such a positive impact on him.

"Are you serious?" she asked, still struggling to believe him. "You're not just saying that?"

Roxas frowned, staring down at the modest girl who had made such a difference in his life - before taking his hands off her shoulders to place them onto her cheeks.

"You have a point; why should I just say how much I mean it..." He smiled, pulled her towards him. "...when I should show you?"

The blonde girl gasped softly. She stared up at the boy who was cupping her face in his hands. She was about to say something in response - but she never got the chance.

Roxas pressed his lips deeply against Naminé's. He began to kiss her passionately. No longer was he keeping to himself how he felt about her. He rubbed her face softly with his thumbs as he sealed the two of them together.

As Naminé's eyes widened with great astonishment, her felt her pink cheeks burning as they changed into a deep shade of red. She could feel immense heat filled up inside her. What the boy she adored was doing to her made her the happiest she had ever felt in her whole existence. Closing her eyes, she lovingly kissed him back.

The pair kept their lips locked together for some time before they finally pulled away. As Naminé gazed up at the one who had taken her first kiss, she saw he was blushing as deeply as he was.

"So this is what it's like to have a heart!" Roxas chuckled as he placed one hand onto his chest - while using the other to take hold of Naminé's. "It feels so warm and fuzzy on the inside - when you're with the one who you love..."

Naminé's eyes shimmered over hearing what Roxas had just said. Smiling brightly, she squeezed his hand gently in her with a nod of agreement over his remark of the heart.

"I love you, Naminé..."

"I love you too, Roxas..."

The young pair snuggled into one another's embrace, watching together from the dock as the moon rose over the ocean to join the twinkling stars filling up the night sky.

Never before had either Roxas or Namine felt so happy - now they were back at last with the special person they loved.

* * *

**Well, that's the story. Sorry if it wasn't any good, but thank you all the same for reading. 'Til next time! :D**


End file.
